Crack Chocolates
by Shiro Usagi-tan
Summary: Aoba hates Valentine's Day a lot, but an unexpected visit from someone changes that for him. Aoba/Saki; one-shot!


**Author's note**: I've uploaded this before. When I went back to re-read it, I realized there was a lot of grammar mistakes which made even my eyes bleed so I decided to fix the errors and re-upload. Here it is! I honestly had no idea what came over me when I wrote this. It was for a meme fill and this pairing is so crack it makes me cry. Try to enjoy anyways, whoever is reading it!

* * *

Aoba hates humans, he really does, but he hates Valentine's Day even more, because it's that bloody day where all those stinky trashy humans goes mushy on each other, giving sweets and chocolates that's practically _tasteless_ and all that shit.

Today is February 14th. The day has finally come, the day where all the ants on the streets go cheesy on each other, the day that Aoba hated the_most._

"Aoba, are you sure you don't wanna go to the market with me?" His mother called out to his child, who was sulking in the living room.

"No, mom."

"Well...okay, suit yourself." The woman opened her umbrella and set out.

It was raining heavily, and it made Aoba wonder how the hell does all those bastards outside manage to spend Valentine's Day in such gloomy weather. He would rather stay at home and sleep in late. _Ha, a new reason to hate humans!_

He switched the channels on the TV from one to another, hands on the remote playing with the buttons to see what it does to the TV. All the channels were mainly about documentary, history, world news and all that. Blah!

_Boring, boring, boring, boring!_

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Aoba arched one of his wavy eyebrows.

_Who's visiting the residence at such a time?_

It must be mom's friends or something, Aoba thought. He wasn't really a social-able person, and had made many enemies in the past so he didn't have many friends right now. Plus, the friends he had wouldn't bother to come and visit him at such weather anyway. The blue-haired boy twitched at the thought.

He got up from the sofa and headed straight to the door. "Coming..." He groaned, reaching for the doorknob and turning it to open the door to reveal the person who pressed the house's doorbell.

"Hello." Aoba narrowed his eyes. The guest was a girl with short brunette hair, a bit wavy and had a pair of greyish light-coloured eyes. Her lips curled perfectly into a grin.

"You must be Kuronuma Aoba-kun, right?" She smiled.

"...you are?"

"I'm Mikajima Saki, a friend of Masaomi!" She introduced. Aoba nearly rolled his eyes pathetically. _What is a friend of someone he hates doing here?_

"Oh I see." The boy spoke, pretending to sound interested. "What brings you here?"

"You were absent from school today, and Mikado-kun had been worrying about you. Masaomi was busy today so I thought I'd come and pay you a visit."

_...idiot._

"Oh, I see..."

"Here, I've bought you some chocolates." She handed out a green box wrapped in pink ribbon. Aoba's eyes widened at this.

"Chocolate? For me?"

"Masaomi told me you never seemed to eat much so I thought maybe you'd go for a box of chocolates."

At this moment, Aoba didn't know why or how (and he didn't seem to care about the reason at the moment), but he felt..._touched_ by this, and very happy too. Moreover, his heart was starting to pump faster each second.

_Wait what?_

"Th-...-ank...you..." He finally spoke, slowly accepting the box of chocolates.

"Hehe, Kuronuma-kun is blushing."

"S-Shut up dammit! Now leave." He looked away. Saki simply smiled at this.

"Well, before that, can I have a reward?"

"W-What?"

"This."

Saki leaned close into Aoba's face and locked their lips together. The boy widened his eyes, he was taken back by this. _He did not see this coming at all. _Aoba was still in wonders why didn't he fight back though.

When Saki pulled away after a few moments, she chuckled at the expression he wore. "I'll be going now, bye!" Then she placed her index finger on her own lips and winked at Aoba.

"Don't tell Masaomi about this, kay?" And she walked away.

Aoba was dumbstruck, he stood there for a few moments before he reach for his doorknob, closed the door and locked it. Then he leaned against the wall nearby and slid down against it, still surprised at what just happened.

_That was totally unexpected._

The boy stared down at the box of chocolates given to him in his hands for a moment before he reached for the pink ribbon and untied it to open and reveal the contents inside the small box. Four rows of chocolates, one in each slot and they were all in the shape of a heart.

Subconsciously, Aoba took one and plopped it into his mouth. The chocolate melted as soon it came contact with his tongue and saliva and the sweetness roamed around inside his mouth.

_Sweet..._

The boy himself can't believe he's enjoying eating the chocolates.

_Well, maybe he was wrong about chocolates being tasteless. Oh whatever._

A faint blush then crept across his tan cheeks and he attempted to hide it with his hands. He had no idea why but he felt really..._happy_...so happy that he could just _die._

Maybe he'll start loving humans now.


End file.
